fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo
Chiyo (チヨ Chiyo) is a girl that Seto meets while searching the abandoned Kurato Kankou Hotel. At first she doesn't believe Seto's efforts to gain her trust, however, she eventually recognizes his sincerity and opens up to him. Character Info Next to nothing is known about Chiyo's life prior to meeting Seto. Her physical body is bedridden by the time he finds her alone in a room at the Kurato Hotel. After receiving the silver ring she reminisces about a man, most likely the one who gave her the ring, indicating that she may have had a husband or lover in the past. 'Personality' Chiyo is initially distrustful and refuses to believe Seto until he successfully retrieves her ring. She gives him seemingly impossible missions, to deter his efforts, but when convinced she finally introduces herself and becomes more amicable. 'Appearance' Chiyo appears in two distinct forms. When first meeting Seto, she appears as a young girl in a purple flower-patterned kimono with dark blue hair and two orange daisy hair clips. She has large eyes with light blue-silver irises and seemingly no pupil and her fingernails are painted dark red. Notably, she doesn't seem to have distinct legs, and floats in the air like a spirit. However, she is not surrounded by a blue mist like other ghosts but instead hold hands with bright silhouettes that surround her. The other appearance, her physical body is that of an old woman with white hair. Although bedridden she keeps most of the same characteristics, though older in appearance, like painted nails, a faded purple kimono, and large hair clips. Story While Chiyo is not exactly who Seto expected to meet in the hotel, he nonetheless wants to gain her trust and continue his journey with her help. Unfortunately, Chiyo is reluctant to let him pass into her room, because he is a stranger. In order to continue, Seto must prove he is actually trustworthy. She first requires Seto to bring her a Star. Sai remembers seeing a star on a Christmas tree in the Azabudai Station Mall, however, after Seto brings this star back Chiyo refuses to believe him. She then asks for the Moon she saw in the park. Recalling the moon embellishments in Lunar Hill Fun Land, Seto heads there next. After returning with the moon, Chiyo again refuses to accept the truth, much to Sai's annoyance. Seto asks what he can do to truly convince her, and Chiyo asks him to look for a Silver Ring she lost some time ago. Seto retrieves the ring, after battling a large monster, and finally earns and introduction from Chiyo, and her trust. She lets him into her room to show him the truth. Inside the room Seto and Sai see an old woman, with the same clothes and similar features as Chiyo. In truth, the girl guarding the door was the bodiless consciousness of the old woman in the bed. She was stationed there so that no one would get near her true body, however, after seeing Seto's honesty she was able to relent. The old woman thanks Seto for believing in her, and for finding her lost ring. Chiyo then tells Seto that, while his journey will eventually end, in the time he has left he must cherish the happiness that can be found in even the small moments, for those are life's true gems. Like the memories held in the ring she once lost, the memories of happiness are what Seto must live for. In gratitude for his trust, Chiyo bequeaths Seto a Yellow Flower Brooch. She then thanks him one last time before she passes gently in peace. Quotes :For all quotes see Chiyo/quotes Trivia *It has been speculated by players that Chiyo may be the bride spoken about in some of the memory items found throughout the hotel, however, nothing has been proven or confirmed. This theory is supported by silver ring, which may be the wedding ring mentioned in the memory items. Additionally, Chiyo mentions that Seto's sincerity and the ring bring back memories of "him". *Chiyo is one of two main characters (the other being Shin) to not be mentioned in the European and North American game manual, but mentioned on the game's website. *Chiyo, along with the Merchant and PF, is not referenced in the story of the manga. Gallery Chiyo_Hotel2.jpg|Chiyo consciousness guarding her room Chiyo_Hotel_closeup.jpg|A close up look at Chiyo's face Chiyo_Kurato_Hotel2.png|Chiyo thanking Seto Chiyo_Kurato_Hotel_Seto_Sai.png|Chiyo teaches the two about cherishing life Fd-chiyo.jpg|Concept art of Chiyo chibichiyo.jpg|Developer art of a chibi Chiyo Category:Characters